Humbleness 101
by aliqueen16
Summary: After one too many rude remarks, Dalton's bad boy is sent to see how hard other people have in life. He is offered the choice between expulsion and spending some time at McKinley, in Lima; living with the Rose family. Marley, and her mother Millie, the constantly picked on lunch lady. Will he fall back into old habits and pick on them, or finally be humbled, taken down a few pegs?
1. Chapter 1

Crime and Punishment

Bas's pov

I was walking around Dalton just being myself. And yes, I mean arrogant, prideful, boastful and mean. But that's the charm of Sebastian Smythe. Everyone knew that was part of my personality, and though I managed to break some spirits and make them cry, most people didn't give my insults a second thought, or just quipped one right back.

They got my sense of humor. But not everyone did.

The headmaster of Dalton Academy, Headmaster James, stormed up to me after seeing that my harmless teasing had left Thad in tears, over a simple, rundown bike, just because I said it looked like the tires were about to fall off; and all but dragged me to his office; an elegant room, decked in red and gold, with a crystal chandelier, and demanded I sit down. After a second look at his face, I obliged, silent. Dalton had a zero tolerance policy for bullying; and if my harmless teasing was seen as bullying; I would no doubt be expelled.

He broke the silence "Why would you tease Thad like that, Sebastian? That bike was his brothers'. Before he went into the military. Now his brother got caught in the middle of a crossfire and is in intensive care." I fell silent. I had no idea. "Sir, I didn't know!"

He sighed "But still, why tease him in the first place? And this is not the first time you have behaved this way." I gulped "I'm expelled, right?"

He sighed again and shook his head "What good would that do? You'd just mistreat your new classmates and other schools don't prioritize anti-bullying measures like Dalton. You need to learn a lesson, Sebastian. You walk the halls like you are so all high and mighty, the king of the world just because your parents are rich and famous and you've seen the whole world and grew up in most of the countries; still having estates in most of them; you think that gives you the right to belittle other students. And most of Dalton's other students come from less affluent, but still recognizably rich families; you need a wake up call. And I think I know what would be just perfect."

I don't know what scared me more. His uncomfortably probing accusations or his statement about my punishment. I sat in his office, drumming my fingers on the armchair and wondering what my punishment could be, all while trying to get his accusing words out of my head. He was wrong anyway. Right?

A few agonizing minutes later, he returned, a broad smile on his face making me highly uneasy. He's about to punish me, why is he grinning like a kid in a candy store full of Belgium chocolate?!

I sat there patiently, waiting for him to tell me what my punishment was; and he finally spoke

" You know how Dalton has that experimental program, almost like a semester abroad, but between schools?" I nodded, not sure where he was going with this, and growing more anxious by the second as a terrorizing theory slowly started to develop in the back of my mind like one of those worst -case-scenarios things.

Just when I thought he was going to put my mind at ease, he revealed

"You're spending a month at McKinley High; living with the school lunch lady, Millie Rose; and her daughter Marley. Maybe experiencing a lifestyle so different from your own and seeing what people have to do just to get by and how they suffer will give you a new perspective on life, and you'll think twice before insulting someone."

I jumped up "What?! Sir, this is preposterous! You can't do this!" He crossed his arms and I piped down, plopping back down on my seat, crossing my arms in defeat; and he said " I could give you two months of janitorial service here instead..." after hearing that, I decided to stay with the Rose's. I had seen Marley from a distance in competitions; the most memorable one being the one she fainted at due to her struggles with eating disorders. But I had never even seen her mother, and this would be my first time interacting with either one. I also would be around the New Directions members, thank goodness it was not competition season. It would start once I returned. While at McKinley, I'd also be around quarterback Finn Hudson, diva Rachel Berry, and my secret crush, Santana Lopez. This was going to be an interesting month...


	2. Chapter 2

Bas's pov

A few days later, I was being taken to the Rose residence, and, I had to admit that I was pretty nervous about that and McKinley, even though it was just a month. My rivals, people who actually literally hated me, but I gave them no reason to do the opposite; around me at school, the jocks and their slushies... I started to regret my superiority behavior right then and there.

Before I could panic for another second, we arrived at a rundown apartment building, with Marley and her mother waiting outside. I put on my best smile and got out of the car, hoisting my bags over my shoulder as the headmaster drove off and my temporary host family led me in, Marley closing the door behind us.

Much to my surprise, they both hugged me "Welcome, Sebastian! So glad you get to stay with us for a while!" I thanked them, remembering the tips on behavior that had been drilled into my head; especially as I faked a gracious smile and chirped an overly nice thank you at the sight of my makeshift room. Did I really have to spend a MONTH here?


	3. Chapter 3

(Thank you SenseiGrace, Castiel, brighteyes421 and guest for the reviews and here's another chapter!)

Bas's pov

After getting settled in the makeshift room, I realized the single bed that had been put in my temporary room was the only bed in the rundown apartment. My curiosity took over. Did Marley and her mother share this tiny bed with holes in the mattress every night? I didn't dwell much on the thought because I heard Marley knock on the door frame

"Dinner's ready, Sebastian. Lasagna."

Since the dish was famed for being the best tasting food at McKinley , even I knew that that had been the lunch that day; and I found myself wondering if they dined on leftovers from the cafeteria, with Millie being the lunch lady and all. And, as much as I found it strange to admit, even if just to myself, I found my "nice, polite and caring" act dropping, and slowly becoming real around them. Even the Dalton Warblers knew Marley Rose did not have the most glamorous life, but never did I imagine this was her life. I found myself thinking of all they must be sacrificing just to take me in, and the endless possibilities scared me a bit; even more when I realized the lasagna was indeed from McKinley's lunch.

I realized I was way better off than they were. At least, financially. Despite it being only the two of them, they were a strong family unit, full of love, and they decided to give me shelter and suffer on my behalf; so I could stop being an entitled spoiled kid. I was slowly beginning to see things in a new way, but it was only the beginning of the long journey for my behavior to make the 180, I was not there yet. But I was mostly jealous of their strong bond and love-laced team work and family unit.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Night

Bas's pov

One thing they had in the house was games. And a lot of them. Dominoes, card games, board games... Every week they had a family night consisting of various games and a movie. At first I was a bit hesitant to join them, for I felt I was intruding family night, but Millie spoke

"Sebastian, sweetheart. Come join us!" Marley spoke next "Seriously. We're playing Farkle with the dice, which is a really fun game; then watching Singing In The Rain. Come on!". Regardless of if they knew this or not, that was one of my favorte games as a kid and one of my favorite musicals of all time. It didn't take long for me to join them.

Millie spoke up, a genuine and maternal smile adorning her features " Are you adjusting well, dear? I know this must be hard, being so different; and away from your friends and family..." they actually seemed to care about me,beyond just teaching me a lesson. I smiled in response "No, this is absolutely fine. Its different from a normal day at Dalton, but this is fun. Thank you." Yep. There was no denying it. I was slowly changing.

Marley looked at me in surprise and impressed as I won the round of Farkle, and I shot her a small smile " I played all the time as a kid." she immediately requested the two of us played against Millie, and we dominated. We started the musical around 11ish, as tomorrow was a Saturday, and each found a spot in one of the old but still comfy beanbags spread around the room instead of a couch.

Not long later, an exhausted Millie retreated to hers and Marley's room to go to bed; and I was battling sleep myself, a battle Marley had lost a long time ago. She seemed comfortable in the beanbag chair, but was shivering under her one thin blanket. Since I was naturally warm-blooded, I took off my own tattered blanket and gently placed it on her, finding my lips twitch into a smile when her shivering ceased.

Sometimes I still found myself being my normal, arrogant self, but a new side of me was battling for control, a better side. I was definitely changing, experiencing different lifestyles, comparing and contrasting it with mine, and change so far was not being as bad as I thought. I obviously preferred my financial condition, but I would not say I wasn't feeling welcome in my temporary home.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to McKinley

Bas's pov

The weekend had come and gone, and now came the trickier part of my stay at McKinley High for a month. I'm the captain of their rival Glee club; thank goodness it was off season. Their captain was Rachel Berry, resident diva and drama queen. Her boyfriend was the quarterback Finn Hudson. They pretty much hated me, along with most of the students; especially the Gleeks from McKinley's group, the New Directions. But no student hated me more than Santana Lopez.

Santana Lopez. Resident mean girl, fire in her very core, a hot and talented , yet cunning Latina. When I fell for her, I fell hard. Flat on my face. I nearly kissed her when we dueled with Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson. Now I'd be with her every school day for a month. She was also in all of my classes. At least Marley was in them too, to keep me at bay. Millie was there as well, working as the lunch lady, and I knew for a fact she woke up before the sun did to head over here and start cooking. I couldn't help but feel this wasn't right.

My first class was U.S. History, and I found myself fluster upon realizing the only seat left was between Marley and Santana. How was I supposed to pay attention to the teacher while the love of my life sat mere inches away from me?


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian's secret

Bas's pov

It had been about a week and a half since I had gone to live with Millie and Marley, and it turned out to be way better than I thought it would be. Though I did not expect it to be the case, they showered me with unconditional love, despite my personality; which Marley was well aware of. I wasn't just invited into a house; no; I was welcomed into a home.

If you were to try and pinpoint what was the difference between my life and financial condition and theirs, at first glance I was better off, but looks can be deceiving. Sure my family had more money and better conditions than Marls and Millie; but they had something I could only dream of. And for the first time, I got to have a taste of it.

My thoughts were interrupted as Marley herself sat next to me in my room, her hair wet and curlier after hr shower

"What's on your mind, Seb?" I sighed, ready to tell her the truth " I'm jealous of you." she made such a double take I thought I heard her neck snap as she eyed me in pure confusion "YOU? Jealous of ME? Seb, WHY?! Look around!"

I complied, then spoke, as she clearly was not understanding where I was coming from " I see a united family that loves each other and does things together; a parent that provides tender love and care for her child no matter at what cost... Love and unity. My parents think love can be replaced by cash and material things. I don't care where either of us lives. You have a parent that loves you, Marls. I don't. They are too busy working to spend time with me. So yes, I'm jealous of you. And to be honest; I'd much prefer love over how my parents treat me. I haven't seen them in over a year. I take my feelings out on peple; and I know that that's so wrong; but I lose control some times. I want to be nice, I do. But there are days when I feel so much pain, that I snap. I'm sorry."

By the end of my confession, tears filled my eyes to the brim, threatening to cascade over; especially once an equally teary-eyed Marley hugged me, hand teasing through my gelled spikes. She sighed, wiping my eyes

"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be treated like that, I'm glad you have the Warblers too. But you'll always have Mom and me. We can help you change, you've already started changing when you first walked in here."

I thanked her, then her watery grin turned into a mischievous smirk to rival my own signature one "So, how's Santana; your crush?" I looked at her in surprise and she playfully punched my arm, as a sibling-like relationship had been firmly established between us

"I'm not blind, Bas. I don't know how Santana hasn't realized it yet..." I sighed in relief, my secret was safe. But OH how I wanted to win that Latina's heart...


	7. Chapter 7

Millie's Little Helper

Bas's pov

The suffering Millie and Marls were going through was getting impossible to watch without doing something. Knowing Millie was going to be up by four in the morning to cook McKinley's lunch; I approached her "Millie? I know the basics of cooking, and I like it. Would you accept an extra set of hands tomorrow, maybe it'll help things go faster, give you a bit more of sleep?" She looked really touched by my offer, but spoke: smiling softly, hand over mine, giving it a gentle squeeze

"You need your sleep." I shook my head "I'll go to bed a bit earlier, or something. Because so do you. And I love cooking; and you could use some help so you don't have to do it alone. Please? I'd love to spend more time with you." that left her teared up, and I only had to talk a bit more until she finally caved. I have this distant, hazy, foggy memory; all but forgotten of cooking with my mom as a kid; before they started to neglect me. I was excited to be cooking with the most loving mother figure I had ever known.

Bright and early the next morning, before the sun was up; Millie and I were. We had gone to the kitchen, not worrying about waking up Marley. Girl could sleep through a hurricane. Anyway, we were making spaghetti; that went from a simple dish to a piece of heaven thanks to her special sauce. She smiled "Ready to find out my secret?"

I eagerly nodded "I've been trying to crack this code since I first had it. Yes!" she laughed at my childlike excitement, eyes twinkling; making me join her in her laughter. She then revealed "I use olive oil and purple olive pesto in my tomato sauce, along with crushed tomatoes." Needless to say, the mere description of the secret to the dish left me in a food trance until I snapped out of my reverie as soon as drool started dribbling down my chin. We laughed and got to work; soon being able to return to bed. It was hard to wipe the happy grin off my face as I noticed the bags under her eyes seemed less evident the following morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Girl Advice

Bas's pov

I simply could not handle not dating Santana any longer. I needed help. Hesitantly, I knocked on my "sister's" door "Marley? Can you help me, please?" before I could even elaborate, she nodded "Sure I'll help you become Santana's boyfriend."my mouth open such as that of a fish, I gaped "How did you...?" she smirked " The real question is how did she not?" I felt my face grow red. Was it really that obvious?

Marley smiled " Show her the new you, the real you. She'll love you like we do. I'll invite her over tonight; you help mom in the kitchen."

Despite agreeing, I gulped nervously.


	9. Chapter 9

The Guest

Bas's pov

The day had finally arrived for Santana to come over for dinner and I was very much a wreck. I was overhearing the phone call between Marley and the Latina of my dreams, in which the latter seemed a bit taken aback by the invite, but accepted it nonetheless. A small smile of hope adorned my features at the sound of her melodious voice chirping out a "Sure, I'll be there at 7." Now all I had to do was keep my nervousness in check and busy myself in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Like killing two birds with one stone.

Trying to focus on the task at hand instead of on her luscious curls and fiery personality, I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts and began my quest for ingredients to make the chili; a dish I knew was high on her list of favorites. I spent probably four hours ensuring everything was perfect for her before I went to make myself presentable.

Not fifteen minutes later, I found myself calling for help "Marley!" when she walked into my room, she immediately clasped her hand over her mouth to hold back her laughter "Dude, your closet just exploded on you." I allowed myself to join her in a few chuckles before begging with my kicked puppy face "Help me! What do I wear?"

She smiled "Relax. It will all be ok."she then proceeded to make me do a few breathing exercises with her to get me breathing normally again, or, better said; breathing, period. She then hugged me and smiled "Santana is lucky to have you like her. She's lucky she's going to see the real you. I know she'll love you, I just know it. " she then broadened her grin and winked at me "Sisterly instinct." I smiled "Thanks."

She grinned "No problem. Now for your outfit." she began rummaging through my closet until she found a blue v-neck, tossing it in my direction "This style of shirt looks great on you and the color brings out your eyes. Pair that with black jeans and some shoes, and you're good to go. I'll do your hair for you." I smiled gratefully. Despite not liking many people manipulating my famed gelled spikes, Marls was one of the few people who almost made my hair look as good as I was accustomed to make it. She hugged me "Bassy, everything will be fine."

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang; and upon opening the door, I came face to face with Santana Lopez; my heart skipping a beat, butterflies filling my stomach. I then got a hold of myself and stepped aside, holding the door for her "Come in". she smiled "Thanks. The food smells delicious, and I had no idea you could cook. You're holding out on me, Meerkat." failing to conceal a blush, I smirked "I like to surprise people. Who knows what you'll find out by the end of tonight; Miss Lopez."

She smiled "You really seem to have changed since all this. I have to say that I'm impressed. Sure, I love our back and forth and our bickering, but I have to say I'm loving this new side to you." I smiled softly " It's not new, I just don't always let my guard down enough for him to shine through." and so our conversation and date turned from minutes to hours, until we had been seated at the table for over four hours, and she had to go home. As I walked her out, she smiled

"Thanks for all this. I- I love you, Sebastian." that was music to my ears, and I grinned, not caring that she could see my beet red cheeks "I love you too, Santy." then, just like out of a fairy tale book, we kissed. I had to question if it was real once or twice.


	10. Chapter 10

Rehearsing with the New Directions

Bas's pov

The time had arrived for Glee rehearsals, and I had been allowed to rehearse with the New Directions; since it was not competition season; therefore there were no chances of me using this experience against them. Since some of the members hated me, Marls and Santy walked in with me, one of my girls on either side; casting a long, bewildered silence among the other Directioners. They knew about me living with the Rose's, but Santana helping me was what they couldn't comprehend.

Rachel was the first to speak "Why are you helping him, Tana?" the Latina being interrogated smiled "Cause girlfriends hep their boyfriends." what immediately followed was an outbreak of whispers, pointing and staring; most of the jaws in the room dropped to the floor. Thankfully, their teacher, Mr. Schue, intervened right at the perfect moment, announcing the start of the rehearsal; and everyone promptly stopped staring at the new 'Romeo and Juliet'esqeue couple and we went to work.

Very quickly I realized something I had not realized or accepted before. They were good. I knew Santana was good, and Marls of course; but every single one of them was - I swallowed my pride, even as I thought this- amazing. My "sister" brought me out of my thoughts

"C'mon. Mr. Schue wants to see, or rather hear, how you fit in with us. He wants you to sing with me, Rachel, Finn and the future Mrs. Smythe. " both Santana and I blushed a bright shade of pink with a sunburned red at the way she described Santana. Finn spoke "Let's sing first."

He chose the song, Thriller, and we sounded pretty good together. But not as good as Santy and I, who simply opted to recreate our Smooth Criminal duel as a performance; everything the same as the first time, except for venue and the fact that I seized the opportunity and kissed her in the end. There was no question of compatibility there.

Next, Marley and I sang, and though the performance was nowhere near as electrifying as me and Santy's, our rendition of Moon River won the approval of all in the room, same as mine and Rachel's each dedicating their part of Lay All Your Love On Me by ABBA to their significant other. All in all, everything was great and I ended up having fun and starting to fit in. Maybe this wsn't so bad after all...


	11. Chapter 11

I Found A Home

Sebastian's pov

I never expected to be sad when this day would arrive; but here it was, and I could not keep my tears at bay. As much as I loved Dalton, I could not imagine life without Millie, Marley, Santy and the rest of the New Directions. The month was over, and I was a changed man, not prepared to leave the environment that provided me such love and tender care; not to mention attention.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, I was kissed by my girlfriend; then Marls and Millie spoke " You know you're welcome back at anytime, right?" crying even more at the thought of seeing them again, I nodded "Thank you."

My host family, who were more of a family to me than my own flesh and blood pulled me in for another hug and a kiss before I had to leave. I was smiling as I left for Dalton, for I had found a home.


End file.
